Colors
by River the Witch Girl
Summary: Colors. Jack Frost always saw colors. Colors that surround everything. Including people. Especially around the head. Jack will once discover that human kind call those colors Auras. Non-slash
1. Chapter 1

**Colors**

* * *

Colors.

Jack Frost always saw colors.

Colors that surround everything. Including people. Especially around the head.

Jack will once discover that human kind call those colors Auras.

But it would be a long time before he will actually have someone to ask.

No, Jack Frost always thought that seeing colors, shining, glowing, changing around people and pretty much everything's contours, is normal. But then again what could a three hundred year old boy, woken up to the rays of the moon, dragged out of a frozen lake, with no memory, with only a stick which makes snow and frost (and basically brings Winter) and who's only companion for three hundred years was the Wind, consider normal?

So yes, seeing beautiful look-through colors around everything in the world happened to be the least weird thing that occurred to Jack.

He always loved watching those colors above children's heads. They were so bright and different. And the little ones, the ones less than a year old? They had pure white color. So beautiful...

Grown ups didn't usually have such bright colors. No, they still changed, but more slowly and confidently. But there were of course exceptions. Quite a lot. Especially with musicians, artists, actors and that type of people. Their auras could be steady one moment and then explode. Literally above their heads.

Important note, Jack sees not only one color but combinations of them. And there's usually two layers of aura. One, the 'brightest', that is very close to the person's head, and another one above the first, the 'big' one, that is usually paler and changing, but still very much visible. It melts into the world around the person.

Of course there are rules.

_No one_ has a black aura. Not even the worst criminals.

_No one _has a golden or silver one. Yes, there are yellow, very bright yellow, and white ones, like those above new-borns. But no gold and silver ones.

And finally no one doesn't have an aura. _Everybody_ has one. Everything in the world does.

But only the living. Yes, even something that doesn't breath can be _alive_.

And yep, Man in Moon has one two. Yes, there are colors around the moon disk. Such as dark green and purple with light blue.

Jack experimented and noted things, and the colors above people's head have nothing to do with the color of hair or clothes or the background. Two people with the same tint of brown hair can have absolutely different colors that could varie from bright red to dark green. Same with the clothes, people in identical clothes can have absolutely different shades and colors. A person with bright blue colors would have them standing in front of a white snowy background, or a dark red one.

As for the people's relationships, their colors were a clear picture of it. Yes, it's actually quite obvious to Jack, twins do not have identical auras. Because having a similar body of the outside doesn't tell you about the inside. And the inside's can be _ludicrously_ different. So are the colors. Couples share one aura for two. Specifically one color that varies, and they still have their own ones. But sharing is part of love, so they share everything, including auras. And oh, watching people and their dogs was just _hilarious_. How can a puffy bold Mexican man be _so _identical to a little white puppy with a pink tie? Well Jack found another aspect to look at it. They shared an aura too.

But one thing dogs, their the Human's Friends, but cats? They were exactly the same. Jack would stare at, for example (and Jack had loads of those for three hundred years of observations) a little girl and an adult cat would sit together. It was so amazing how the colors of blue and purple were shared between them. Jack remembered how he chuckled then, slowly receding from the window.

He didn't stay long enough to see the little girl and the cat turn to look with a look of wonder at the window, where they were convinced a laugh came from. All their gazes met were delicate patterns of frost.

For the past three hundred years he'd grew quite used to it, he didn't even know that seeing things was out of ordinary. Because yes, there was no one to tell him.

Not that anyone can anyway.

But in a way it was okay. Why should such things be explained anyway? Because Jack doubted anyone could. Why not just be happy with the fact that a person has such a bright yellow shining around him or her? Or admire how beautiful the dark blue goes with light green? He just did that, Jack. And he enjoyed it.

So Jack Frost, stranded in total loneliness, told to bring the freezing Winter to the world and having the powers to bring a second Ice Age (well, at least the fiftieth, but who cared?) hadn't done so. What can I say, Man in Moon is a git, but a clever and wise git.

Because Jack Frost sees things in people others can't. He sees good in people. And not just in the light above the head, but also in the light within the people themselves. Man in Moon knew who to choose.

But with all the colors, Jack still couldn't see one thing. Jack didn't know what his color was. He found reflecting objects, water, mirrors in some cases, he would sit and stare at them. But he couldn't see anything.

Jack feared that there may be in fact nothing to look at after all. Maybe he was the exception and... Didn't have one?

From his own observations that meant the worst.

And the vague nagging thought hadn't made Jack's isolation any better.

But even so, he had hope that something would happen to him. That he wasn't _that_ bad. He couldn't have been dragged out of nowhere for absolutely no purpose, could he? Jack really hoped not.

And it was proven so when a six foot tall Aussie rabbit stuffed him into a sack and tossed him into a portal straight into Santoff Clausen where he would be proclaimed the new Guardians of Childhood.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everybody! Again;) So there you go, another story from Riv. I really hope this was a good idea. *gulps* And. I should say that all the content about the 'colors above heads' and 'aura' is...

True. I'm telling you. Because I really do see auras. Yes, they exist. Heck, _of course_ they exist! With all the energies and emotions and that stuff going on! So don't bother to go around and say things against it. You won't convince me anyway, because I see them every day and _observe_. So everything I told in this fic from Jack's perspective, is also my opinion and observations about all this... *gestures* thing.

So, um, please review? This is like a prolouge, I'm thinking of making at least two more chapters. Do you think I should write them? If I have time.*rolls eyes* I have so much homework and unmemorized piano repertoire/)_-

But enough of my ramblings!

Love, peace and cookies

River Melody

COOKIES TO ALL WHO ARE READING THIS!*gives cookies to every one*


	2. Chapter 2

**Colors**

* * *

When Jack peaked out of the sack he was really taken aback by the sheer bigness and brightness of the colors in this place. He was first greeted by a sight of two small elves who scattered away (he's seen the fellas before, when trying to sneak past the yetis into the North Pole) with baby blue and slight purple around the bell, so he immediately made the conclusion that he was in the legendary Santoff Clausen.

Nobody noticed that when Jack's gaze settled on a jolly Russian man, a small air-hovering golden man and a fluttering chattering hummingbird-hybrid, his eyes darted to the place above their heads.

Hmmm, that was one energetic man, Santa Claus. The red colors practically flew in every direction from him. But also there were colors above the red, dark blue and orange. Very interesting.

The Sandman, of course he knew him, he saw him several times, and played with his work practically every night (not that he would admit it), was emitting a soft and gentle bright yellow glow (not from the golden sand, mind you), mixed with bright blue, not dark or light but in the middle. Curious. Last time he saw the Sandman, he also saw a tinge of dark green.

The Tooth Fairy (never saw her before, but her identity was obvious from the squeaking little hummingbirds fluttering around her whom he saw a lot at nighttime) had stark violet and blue-green. Violet, never saw such a stark color before... This is promising to be very interesting.

When Jack finally looked down at them, well actually all this took no more than a few seconds, he was surprised to see that their colors were so like they're clothes or in Toothiana's case, feathers.

Jack mentally shrugged to himself.

"-he iz! Jack Frost!"The Russian man said, and Jack realized he was talking to him. Jack gazed at the surroundings with a look of wonder.

"Wow... You gotta be kiddin' me..."he breathed. Moon, this place was _all_ in _such_ _bright_ colors. He wasn't given a lot of time before he was dragged out of the sack, with gentleness, but not as much as he would've liked.

"Put me down, put me down!"he demanded, and thankfully the furry creatures lowered him back on the floor. The Russian man started asking whether he was treated well, and he retorted with a sarcastic 'oh yeah' and 'I _love_ being shoved into a sack and tossed through a magical portal', and waving a hand faked a look of displeasure, even though North didn't seem to get the sarcasm. Or did but chose not to react to it. Jack looked around, eyeing everything curiously. Everything was practically _dripping_ with light joyous colors.

"Oh. Good! Because zat waz my idea!"North said proudly, smiling widely.

"And you know Bunny, obviously."The Russian added carefully, as Jack scanned up and down at Bunny's main light green color, and the surrounding yellow with dark purple.

"Obviously..."Jack muttered.

"And the Tooth Fairy!"Jack turned to look back to face nose-to-nose a fluttering obsessed Tooth Fairy, and every cell in him screamed 'PERSONAL SPACE INVASION ALERT, PERSONAL SPACE INVASION ALERT!' as the bright colors were thrown at him.

"-You and your teeth!"she chattered at light-speed.

"M-my what?!"Jack flinched away from her. _Away, away from her, too bright! _

"Open up! Are they as white as they say?!"_ 'PERSONAL SPACE INVASION PERSONAL SPACE INVASION' _Jack's mind protested at the contact. _No no no no no, too much, too much color!_

"-sparkle like fresh fallen snow!"Tooth smiled dreamily, paying no attention to Jack's reaction, that was pretty much a mix of frozen horrored shock. He stared at her. He was processing all this, as the little mini-faeries fluttered and fainted at the sight of his teeth. Tooth scolded at them for lack of control over themselves even though she herself wasn't doing any better.

"And Sandman!"North continued the introduction and Jack looked back at him, still in shock.

"-Sandy. SANDY WAKE UP!"North yelled at him and the golden man opened his eyes groggily. Jack's brows creased as he regained composure. For God's sack, will he ever be explained why the _heck_ he was at the North bloody Pole?

"Um... Anyone want to tell me why I'm here?"He looked at everyone questioningly. Sandy raised his arm eagerly and started explaining in a jumble of golden signs which were also terribly mixed up with the man's bright colors in Jack's vision.

"Eh... that's... that's not really helping. Bu-but thanks little man."Jack sighed and started shifting around with his back to the others. Really. Why was he here? Only explanation would be... Oh.

"I must've done something _really_ bad to get you four together."he concluded aloud. He snapped back to them with a mischievous spark in his eyes.

"Am I on Naughty List?"he asked, cocking his head. Nobody noticed but he wasn't looking them in their faces but he was watching the space above their head intently.

"Nau-Naughty List? Ha! You hold ze record!"North chuckled as if it were the most obvious thing in the Universe. Jack didn't show it but he was rather... Disappointed. He was hoping that North would tell him that he wasn't. But North told the truth and it was proven by the clearness of the colors."But we overlook that."North added helpfully. "Now we are wiping clean this late..."he grinned cunningly.

"How come?"Jack asked, purely out of curiousity.

"Ah, good question!"Bunny stuck in sarcastically with annoying red spiking from him.

"How come? I'll tell you how come! Because now-"North started waving his hands dramatically.

"You are Guardian!"he finished dramatically. Terrible trumpets started playing, drums banging, not exactly in unison, and pretty much chaos was currently happening in Jack's head.

Oh God. It was merely a moment but so much ran through and crossed Jack's mind. _Guardian?_

Jack sweared internally.

And the flame that the yetis were waving with wasn't helping the matter.

A look of lost hurt crossed Jack's expression as he watched flags unfold around him to the sound of trumpets.

No no no, this can't be happening.

And two mini-fairies came fluttering to him with a _pink_ (really?) necklace which he realized was to be placed on his neck. He stepped away from them to crash into a yeti and God this was all too much.

Jack slowly receded away from the whole stomping and trumpeting and drumming and why did they have to involve fire in this? and generally from the noisy parade thingy. The elves were _circling_ him, that's creepy, and he was pressed into a small space and held up by two yetis. Jack glanced at them pleadingly as the colors were _everywhere_, too much, overload.

_What?!_ He stared at an elf who was pointing at a _pair of blue shoes_ (lets face it, feet-torture) with a firm look. Jack frowned upon him.

A yeti handed North this huge book with astoundingly large emitting around it. The Russian opened it, as the mini-fairies squealed in delight, Sandy raised a glass, Bunny huffed and rolled his eyes.

_This. Is. Too. MUCH._

An explosion of ice shook the place as Jack's staff collided with the floor. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to cool his vision off. _How did they all bear this? They didn't show any signs that they're as stressed as he is with seeing all the brightness!_

It didn't occur to Jack that perhaps they didn't see.

North apparently hid behind the book as did Bunny and Tooth and were now peaking at him.

Jack fumed.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?"he demanded.

The demand was met by momentarily silence.

North then broke into a tirade of load laughter.

"Of course you do."he said a matter-of-factly. "Music!"he bellowed again and the trumpets started all over again.

"No. Music."Jack underlined each word. Not that it was called decent music anyway. An elf smashed it's trumpet on the ground and punched another elf as he shuffled away.

"This is all very flattering but um..."Jack stopped and sighed.

"You don't need me."he ended. He mentally slapped himself, he needed to look strong, especially around Bunny! Lets put on the sarcastic face!

"You're all hard work... and deadlines!"he expressed his attitude to the word 'deadline' through gesturing. "And I'm snowballs and funtime."he shrugged.

"I'm not a Guardian."the words left his mouth before he could stop them. Okay, _why_ did Bunny have to stick in and comment his words?

Then there was a lection about children believing, lights on the Globe's, Tooth sticking into his mouth _again_, Boogeyman stuff, threatening and...

Man in Moon. I _hate_ you.

Because apparently the (insert bad word in here) _talked_ to the Guardians and has _chosen _Jack as the new Guardian. When he didn't say _a single word in three hundred years to him_.

"After three hundred years, this is his answer. To spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some hideout, thinking of new ways to bribe kids? No! That's NOT for me!"he yelled the past part at the moon.

"No offense."he added, hoping the Guardians would get that he didn't mean any offense to them.

"Ho- how's that not offensive?"

Okay, apparently they didn't.

Now it's going to turn ugly, Jack thought as he started firing at Bunny with some of his arguments but Bunny just shot them with one single fact.

"But none of 'em believe in ya."

Jack gripped his staff tightly. Because the stupid Kangaroo started the hating conversation with him and of course he just _had_ to include the fact that no one saw Jack. How _dare_ Bunnymund talk to him about it?

"Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like yeh don't even exist." Bunny sneered.

This is so unfair.

"Bunny! Enough!" the Toothiana sticks in. Yeah right, like Jack would leave it after what the moronic rabbit said?

"No, no, the Kangaroo's right."Yes, he knew what he was getting himself into.

"The… the what? What'd ya call me? "I am not a _kangaroo_, mate." he said shaking his head.

Bunny's voice lowered in a supposedly threatiningly way. Pffffttttt, bullshit. Written all over Cottontail's head.

"Oh! And this whole time I thought you were."Jack smirked, watching the light green above Bunny fill with angry dark-red.

"If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?"

Bunny's ears flattened against his head. For some reason Jack didn't remember how they got this close in each other's face already. He watched Bunny coldly and right now directly in the eye.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. And people believe in me."

Jack didn't get it. Why was his vision blurry on the edges? Oh no. He won't. He won't cry in front of the stupid bloody f*cking Easter Kangaroo.

For once he was thankful that Sandy interrupted this horribleness. North sighed.

"Jack. Walk with me."

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everybody! What can I say, I've updated. I'm not entirely satisfied with how it turned out:/ Just a fill in, I suppose. I just have a question to you all, do you want a few more snaps of the movie or just get to the place where Jack's 'seeing' is discovered by others?

Yeah, and a few replies.

**The Guest Girl**. Weeeeeelllllll I guess it can be summed like that. Really, I'm no expert, I just see things and all. Yeah, weird:/ Anyway, if you have any other questions PM me! I'll try answering them...*sheepish*

**paigemeable**. I assure you, my sight is perfectly normal. No synesthesia. (I looked that up, definitely don't have it.)

**Lianne Yoffa**. GIMME THE CAKE GIMME THE CAKE!*glomps Lia and snatched the chocolate cake*

**Xion5**. YES! EXACTLY MY THOUGHTS! Deep purple is definitely Pitch's color :D

And a guest '**quaa**'. Same reply as to paigemeable. No synesthesia. Sorry.

Well that's all for now. I really hope you like my rubbish./)_(\

Love, peace and cookies

River Melody

COOKIES TO ALL!*gives everybody cookies*


End file.
